


Heartbreak Hotel

by thatgirl_kei



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, brother snackariah, im not crying youre crying, no fluff today, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/pseuds/thatgirl_kei
Summary: From proposals to heart break in 24 hours? Mom, the kids are not all right.Inspired by the latest episode, 3x18





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> raise your hand if you were a victim of the last shadowhunters episode?
> 
> Yeah, me too. And because of this, you got this angst filled piece from a plot bunny of mine that appeared hours after the episode finished. Happy reading!

“Kids do the damnedest things.” Maryse sipped her wine with a smile, Luke listening intently. “Tell me a story from when Clary was little.”

“Clary and Simon were a force of chaos and disaster. Once, Simon climbed a tree, all bravado and cockiness, because isn’t that what most preteen boys are?”

Maryse nodded with a laugh.

“Anyway, once he reached a higher branch, he looked down and was suddenly petrified. So   
what does Clary do? Go up after him.”

Maryse smiled, enraptured by the story, only distracted by the buzzing of her phone. She pulled it out with apology, answering when her son’s name flashed on the screen. 

“Sorry, I need to take this. It’s Alec.”

Luke nodded in understanding and took both wine glasses. “Refill?”

Maryse smiled warmly at the handsome man. “Please.” 

Luke returned her smile, walking towards the kitchen. Maryse turned her attention back to her phone.

“Sweetheart is everything okay?”

Alec sniffled, alarming her immediately. It’d been years, since he was a little boy, that he openly cried to her.

“Talk to me. Is it your sister? Jace?” Horror crept onto her face. “Is it Magnus?” 

Alec sobbed openly, heart shattering, gut wrenchingly painful cries falling from his lips. 

Maryse gasped, feeling her blood run cold at the reaction of her son in law, and steeled her spine for any bad news.

“Is he hurt? Are you?”

Alec mumbled, his sobs slowing, the gasping turning into a soft hiccupping sound.

“Sweetheart I can’t understand you when you’re crying. I need you to say it again.”

Alec cleared his throat and repeated it quietly. “He may be hurting but he’s okay.”

Maryse was immediately suspicious of her son, narrowing her eyes even if he couldn’t see it. “What’s wrong?”

“I might’ve broken up with him?” Alec choked out the last part of his admission, guilt overwhelming him once more.

Maryse's mouth popped open in shock, speechless. Luke walked back in, looking at her curiously.

“Mom?”

Alec’s voice cracked, breaking through her shock. She clamped her jaw shut for a moment, before exhaling quickly. 

“I’ll be right there.”

Maryse heard him mumble something before hanging up quickly. She looked at Luke sadly, gathering her purse and declining the wine glass held out to her.

“Luke, thank you for a wonderful evening, but I’ve got to go.

“Is everything okay?” Maryse smiled at his touching concern and hiked her bag onto her shoulder. 

“Alec just called me, distraught. I’m headed to the Institute.”

“I’ll go with you.” Luke placed the wine glasses back onto the table and walked with Maryse to the door. 

“You don’t need to.”

“I’m headed there myself.” At Maryse’s questioning look, Luke sighed and shrugged into his leather jacket.

“I just got a call from Jace. Something happened to Clary, so I’m meeting him at the Institute.”

“We should get going then.” Maryse smoothed her skirt and gave him a soft smile. Luke chuckled and opened the door, gesturing for her to pass.

“After you.”  
***

Magnus slid his key card for the fifth time, finally getting a green light to enter. He stumbled over his feet with a giggle, kicking his shoes off before hopping onto bed. With his back against the headboard, he opened his second bottle of tequila, and downed a good portion of the bottle in a single swallow.

“Hello son.”

Magnus looked up from his bottle to see his doorway had darkened, but even in his drunken state, could recognize the unwelcome visitor. There stood Asmodeus, dressed in black and strangely smug. 

“Oh, I am not drunk enough for this.” Magnus threw his head back with a bitter laugh, and took a sip from the bottle in his hand. 

“Well,” he added thoughtfully. “unless you’re a delusion?”

Asmodeus shook his head, amused. Magnus swore, taking a swig of tequila and relished in the burning in his throat, happy it was from something other than sobbing. He gulped and threw a look of disdain at his impatiently waiting father.

“Knew I wasn’t that lucky. What are you doing here?”

“To see you, my boy.”

“Great. Well as you can see,” Magnus gestured wildly, drunkenly, to himself and his temporary home. “I’m doing fabulous. You can go.”

Magnus took pleasure in watching Asmodeus’ jaw clench at the simple dismissal. He knew he was playing with fire, but since he had nothing to lose, not anymore, his wrath meant nothing.

“What if I had a present for you?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his father’s cajoling, thoroughly unimpressed. Asmodeus smirked at the reaction, knowing he piqued Magnus’s curiosity.

“Everything from you comes with a price. You have nothing I want. Unless you have tequila.” Magnus declared with a shake of his empty bottle.

“Its not tequila, but a little more…personal.” Asmodeus opened his hand, and a blue orb flashed bright, entrancing Magnus. He sneered at his son’s vulnerability and transparency as Magnus stared longingly. 

“What do you want? At what cost?” Magnus questioned, never taking eyes off his magic.

Asmodeus grinned nefariously and closed his hand, earning Magnus’s suspicion. “Nothing to worry about, my dear boy. Its already been paid.”

Magnus scoffed and folded his arms. “That’s terrifying. I wonder why I don’t believe you.”

“Just come back, come home, to Edom with me.”

“Nope I’m okay.” Magnus laughed and put the empty bottle on top of the hotel nightstand before cocooning himself in the plush comforter on the bed.

Asmodeus watched the display in mild disgust. “Are you? Just think about it.” He walked over to his now sleeping son, placing a hand atop his head and returning Magnus’s magic. 

“You’ll come to me in time.” Asmodeus gave him one last glance over and disappeared into smoke.

***

“Clary did what?” Luke's jaw dropped, and Jace gave him a wry grin.

“She knocked me unconscious with a pipe before breaking Jonathan out of here." 

Luke nodded, his brow wrinkled in confusion. A silence lulled, when Jace clutched his parabatai rune.

“Where’s Alec?”

Jace’s eyes darted behind Luke, stopping only when noticing the solemn look on his face. 

“Maryse mentioned something about going to his room. Wait where are you going?” Luke called to Jace as he hurried to the doorway. Jace turned to Luke with a wince, holding his side.

“I’m going to Alec. Tell Izzy to make the Glorious concoction as potent as possible. We're going to need it.”

With that, Jace sprinted out of the room, leaving behind a confused Luke. 

Jace slowed to a jog, seeing Maryse exit from Alec’s room.

“Mom,” Jace murmured, pulling her into a quick hug. “What’s wrong with Alec?”

“I’m sure he will tell you in a minute. I heard you got hurt,” Maryse touched his head before scanning Jace from head to toe, seemingly cataloguing his every injury. Jace brought her hand to his heart with a smile and kissed her hand. 

“I’m okay. Nothing an iratze can’t fix.”

Maryse nodded quietly at her son’s omission of his injuries, knowing he wasn’t focused on anything else but his brother. 

“Just be gentle with him, okay?”

Jace nodded and brushed past her and promptly closed the door. 

***

“What happened?”

Jace shut the door and spun to face Alec and look him over for injuries, only to find an empty shell of his brother sitting on the bed, staring blankly into space. 

“Sometimes life just doesn’t go the way you want it.” Alec whispered brokenly, picking at his sweatpants, avoiding his brother’s eye. Jace stared at his brother momentarily in shock, before advancing him and climbing onto the bed.

“Alec,” Jace took his parabatai’s hand.

“You can pretend with mom pretend with Izzy, Luke, Simon and everyone else, but not with me.”

Alec looked away, close to tears. Jace cupped his face, pulling Alec to look into his eyes. 

“I can see your pain, Alec. I can feel it. Tell me what happened.” 

“Remember my hypothetical question?” Alec muttered, pushing away Jace’s hands and giving him a look. 

Jace sat back down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable.  
\  
“It wasn’t hypothetical was it?” Jace responded lightly, not at all surprised. 

“Nope.”

Realization dawned on Jace, and he slid a hand down his face. “You got his magic back.”

“And here Izzy says you’re dumb.” Alec retorted with a halfhearted laugh.

Jace rolled his eyes, not taking the bait. “How?”

Alec went back to playing with his pants, not daring to look Jace in the eye.

“How Alec? What did it cost you?”

At the sharpness of Jace’s words, Alec’s face crumbled, tears flowing freely for the first time the entire conversation.

“Everything,” Alec whispered so softly, Jace nearly missed it. 

“Oh.” With that, Alec released an agonizing sob, and with a sigh, Jace scooted forward and held him close.

***

“Thank you for meeting me, Brother Zachariah.”

Magnus stepped through the portal and was faced with a smiling Silent Brother.

“No need for titles, old friend. How are you?”

“Jem. I need you to erase all my memories of Alec,” Magnus replied, watching his friend’s face fall.

“Why?”

“It hurts too much. I can’t believe he gave us up. That he didn’t love me enough to stay,” Magnus babbled, feeling hot tears of shame bubbling to the surface. 

Jem took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “How did you get here?”

Magnus hesitated, confused by the abrupt change in the direction of the conversation. 

“I got here by portal, Jem, you saw that.” Magnus pointed out with a flippant hand.

“I did. One you created, correct?”

“Yes? What does that matter?” Magnus snapped irritably.

“I thought your father took your magic?”

“He did. What’s with the inquisition? Why – “

Jem held up a hand, effectively stopping the befuddled Magnus. 

“Then how did you get it back?”

“He gave it to me.”

Jem raised a brow in disbelief. “Just like that? No payment?”

“He said it was already paid for.”

Jem watched in amusement as Magnus worked through his problem, face flitting from despair to confusion to utter betrayal and realization. 

“Son of a bitch.” Magnus swore, eyes closed. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, which were lit with a dangerous glint. Magnus looked at his old friend, who was silently observing him. 

“Jem, I need your help.”

A mischievous smile spread across Jem’s face in response. 

“Certainly.”


End file.
